Typically, a computer displays information through a display by executing a program in accordance with inputted commands.
In addition, because computers support multitasking now, users may simultaneously execute a plurality of programs, and thus carry out various tasks including accessing the Internet, or playing multimedia files, for example, music or video, while editing a document.
By the way, since most computers are connected to just one display, it is hard for users to check information about a plurality of executed programs instantly.
Although this disadvantage may be solved somewhat by using multiple monitors, it is very uncommon to use three or more monitors simultaneously for a computer because of limited spaces and high costs.
In addition, users of most computers click icons displayed on the status bar in the background or at the bottom of the screen to execute programs or check information related to hardware and software.
By the way, since the background icons are not visible in an editing window, it is necessary to move from the editing window to the background to execute a required program or check the information. In addition, icons displayed on the status bar are too small and thus not conspicuous, and it is thus hard to check required information instantly.
Meanwhile, although a keyboard is most frequently used and touched by users and an essential input device of a computer, it does not have other function than input, and not used if there is no input activity.
Multi-functional keyboards with various functions in addition to the input function have been studied to address the issue.
For example, the keyboard disclosed in Korea Utility Model Registration No. 20-0420313 is installed with an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), displays characters corresponding to the pressed key buttons on the LCD in real time to enable users to identify typing errors or wrong entries quickly through the LCD without seeing their monitor.
By the way, since the LCD of the keyboard disclosed in the aforementioned Utility Model Registration is used just for displaying characters corresponding to key buttons, it is still not used if there is no input activity, and does not enable users to check computer hardware information and program execution information.